powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Ep13: "Peace Out"
Chpt10 Ep13: "Peace Out" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' In Omaha, a young woman arrives for what she believes is a research study on eyesight. However, a member of the Styne family has plans to harvest her eyes. When he attempts to kiss the woman, she is not receptive and begins screaming for help. The screams catch the attention of the janitor working on the floor, forcing the Styne to quickly kill her and make his escape by jumping out of the third story window, but not before being spotted by the janitor. At the abandoned building, Hunter is furiously shouting at Rita Repulsa. He tells Rita that it’s been days since she told him that the codex would help her crack the Book of the Damned’s code; but she still hasn’t produced any results. Rita protests that she is not at full strength because she’s chained up, and that what she’s doing is “art “ and will take time. Hunter refuses to release her and accuses her of stalling. Rita insists that she wants to be free from her shackles and out of her dismal prison, so she is not stalling at all. She also reminds Hunter that he agreed to kill Crowley as part of their deal, but hasn’t yet. Hunter protests, saying that he will kill Crowley. Rita continues, saying that the language Nadia used in the codex is itself encoded and indecipherable. Rita must crack the code in the codex in order to use the codex to interpret the Book of the Damned. Hunter reminds Rita that Kurt is getting worse day by day, and orders her to hurry. In Shreveport, Louisiana, the head of the Styne family -- Monroe Styne -- rebukes Eldon (the Styne that recently killed a woman) for leaving a witness and nearly being caught in the process of a harvest. He tells Eldon he must make reparation by retrieving the Book of the Damned and killing the Winchesters. After Eldon leaves, another Styne, Eli, questions the wisdom of sending Eldon on the mission. Monroe reminds Eli that he is no better because he let Charlie escape, and that he should find her and keep an eye on Eldon. At the Bunker, Hunter returns to a curious Kurt who wonders where he has been. When Hunter is not forthcoming with truthfully answering Kurt's questions, he quickly changes the subject by asking what Kurt has been up to. Kurt tells him he's been looking into the Styne family but has not been able to find records beyond 200 years ago. The murder of the woman whose eyes were removed has caught his eye after finding a report about it – mainly because the killer escaped unharmed after jumping from a third story window. Kurt suggests that they get some sleep and leave first thing in the next day to investigate. That same evening, when Kurt is asleep, Hunter sneaks out of the bunker and later arrives at what looks like a park, and Charlie is waiting for him; Hunter apparently arranged a meeting with her. Hunter: Hey, Charlie. Charlie: Hey. So, why are we meeting here? I could've come to the Death Star. Hunter: No, no, this is, uh . . . this is better, actually. We're not gonna be working in the bunker, so . . . Charlie: Uh-huh. What is this about, again? You were kind of . . . vague. Hunter: Okay, so, here's the thing . . . Kurt is not getting any better. I feel like if we don't get the Mark off his arm, it's gonna eat him up. Charlie: I get it, but what are we gonna do about it? Hunter: I got ahold of a codex which is sort of a collection of supernatural code-breaking tools, and it should help crack....The Book of the Damned. Charlie: That would be awesome if you still had the book. Hunter: Uh, I, um . . . actually I swapped it out right before it looked like I burned it. Charlie: Okay. Well, Kurt wanted it burned, so is he pissed? just gives her a look Oh, of course. He doesn't know. Geez! The two of you. Hunter: Charlie, he's not himself. He's not. He would try and stop me. He's given up. Look, I called in an expert to . . . to use the codex, but it turns out it's sort of . . . encoded also, so I thought you might help . . . move things along faster. Charlie: Behind Kurt's back. After Kurt told us the stupid book would kick our asses if we mess with it. I . . . is there any part of this that doesn't reek? Hunter: Well, did I mention you'll be working with one of the most dangerous witches in the world? Charlie: Oh, great. I don't know about this, Hunter. This is getting a bit to risky. Hunter: As far as I can tell, this is . . . Our only shot at saving him. If we don't take it . . . He won't be himself again. An hour later, Hunter brings Charlie at the building where Rita Repulsa is working on the book. Rita: I thought I was clear, Hunter. I requested more time, not an assistant. Hunter: And I thought I was clear, Rita. Charlie is not your assistant. You're hers. Rita: And you studied your craft where? Charlie: Mostly a joint called Mas Java. It has excellent Wi-Fi. Rita: I have not heard of this institution, and I know all the great global centers of witchcraft. Charlie: Makes sense, 'cause I'm not a witch. I'm a nerd. And I know all the great centers of nerddom. Hunter: Rita, are you done marking your turf? Listen, Charlie has tech chops that'll speed up cracking Nadya's codex. You'll then spot the ancient curses and spells, and that'll put this whole mess in context. Cas then makes his way in. Charlie: Cas. Are you in on this, too? Rita: Hell's bells. More distractions? What are you? Witch or nerd? Castiel: Angel. Rita: Beg pardon? Hunter: Castiel has, uh, powers . . . spiritual muscle that'll help safeguard this opperation. Rita: Safeguard it from what? Hunter: You. I can't be here full time to referee. Castiel: Whoa, whoa. And I can? Hunter: Yes. Please. Please do this for me. Castiel: Well, what are the rules? If I'm gonna referee, I should at least know them. Rita: Quite literal, aren't you? Does he know that the first rule is: "don't tell your brother what we're doing". Castiel: Wait . . . Kurt doesn't know? Hunter, this never ends well. Charlie: That's exactly what I said. Hunter: Okay, everyone take a breath. Look, we're up against it, okay? And we've all been up against it before, and we know there are times when every choice sucks. Now, us . . . lying to Kurt . . . is the choice that sucks the least. We have to make this work. Please. Charlie: Okay. For Kurt. Hunter: Good. Cas? Castiel: Alright, for Kurt. Hunter: nods For Kurt. In Hell, two of Crowley's demons report to him that they have lost track of Rita. Crowley kills one of them for delivering bad news, and sends the other one off, ordering him not to return without news about Rita. The frightened demon scurries off. The following morning, at the scene of the murder, Hunter and Kurt review security footage with the building manager, and Hunter spots the Styne family crest tattooed on Eldon's wrist. Charlie tries to call Hunter but he ignores the call as Kurt notices it. After the duo leaves the crimescene, Eldon arrives and demands to know what the manager told them. He insists he didn't reveal anything, but Eldon kills him off anyway. At the distillery, Rita taunts Charlie about her inexperience. She describes Sister Agnes, the nun who wrote the Book of the Damned. She wanted to remove curses and she based her work on the principle that to cure one curse, you had to inflict another one. She was eventually burned alive by the church as a heretic. Rita tells Charlie what she can intuit about Charlie just by looking at her, and she is accurate. Rita says there are parallels between the two women and proceeds to list them: they both had difficult and lonely childhoods, had absent parents, look to themselves for direction, are outside the mainstream, and "sexually progressive". Rita derides Charlie's devotion to the boys. Charlie rejects any similarity between herself and the witch and states that Hunter and Kurt are her family. Rita warns Charlie that her loyalty to them will be her downfall. As Kurt and Hunter are on the road one the way back to the Bunker, The Winchesters do not notice Eldon Styne following them. When they arrive back, Kurt tells Hunter he's glad that at least the Book of the Damned is beyond the reach of the Stynes – still believing Hunter burned it. Rita and Charlie continue to argue and not cooperate on their common task, which prompts Castiel to call Hunter and urge him to come over and take control of the situation. However, Kurt answers the phone. Castiel lies, badly, about why he is calling and then quickly hangs up. Kurt confronts Hunter about what Castiel is up to, but Hunter denies knowing anything. Kurt doesn't challenge him further, and decides to go out and get their dinner. In Hell, Crowley is now talking to Olivette (who's still a hamster) asking her about any “dirt” that he can use as leverage against Rita. Olivette replies by squeaking and Crowley quickly writes what she says, indicating that Olivette has given him some very useful information. Crowley then hands the slip of paper to one of his demons and orders the demon to locate the person whose name he has written down. The demon hurries off. Later, Kurt is in an alley as he exits a pizza parlor carrys out a box. As he heads back to the Impala, two cars approach him – one from each end of the alley. A man gets out of each car and walks toward Kurt. Kurt orders the men to stop, but they continue. He morphs in his White Ranger form and gives them a final warning. They go ahead and engage him and a fight breaks out. One of the men tries to takedown Kurt but he quickly takes out his Drago Sword and drives it through the man's throat, killing him. As this is happening, the other man, who turns out to be Eldon of the Stynes gets in a short fight with Kurt where eventually Kurt overpowers the Styne and decides to take him prisoner. Back at the Bunker, Kurt chains up Eldon, and he and Hunter interrogate him. Eldon boasts about the Styne dynasty, and how they have been profiting out of causing societal chaos for 1,000 years, although he admits that their power has diminished since the Book of the Damned was stolen 80 years ago. Then Hunter leaves to take a call from Cas who warns him that Charlie wants to leave to escape Rita's toxic presence and concentrate on decoding the Codex on her own. Meanwhile, Eldon tells Kurt about his family's work in bioengineering and surgical enhancement, finally revealing the provenance of the family name – the house...of Frankenstein. Kurt: And where does this army call home, hm? Who's big daddy Frankenstein? Eldon: Were you here when I mentioned that we're underground? There are secrets. Kurt: Well, I'm swell at uncovering secrets. Eldon: You give me the book, and it's conceivable that we could have a conversation. Kurt: The book? Eldon: Mm. Kurt: Sorry to break it to you but we don't have the book anymore. The book was burned. Eldon: Now that there is a lie. Cause from what I know, the book is protected by a powerful warding spell. Making it...eternal. It cannot be destroyed that easily. Kurt is stunned by this revelation. Moments later, Kurt begins to suspect that Hunter has been lying to him and leaves Eldon alone to go look for Hunter in the bunker. As Hunter hastily finishes a the calling coming from Cas, Kurt approaches Hunter in time to overhear him telling Cas to “handle it” right before hanging up the phone. Kurt confronts Hunter, asking what he’s doing. Hunter replies that “something came up”, but won’t say what. Instead, Hunter deflects the question, asking Kurt what Eldon has been saying. Before Kurt can reply or ask Hunter any questions, they hear a crash from the dungeon. They both rush to the room to find Eldon gone, and his dismembered arm hanging from the shackle where he ripped it off to escape. In an effort to manage the situation between Charlie and Rowena, Cas takes Rowena to another room in the building and chains her up there. Rowena protests, but Castiel reminds her that Charlie is having difficulty because she feels like she’s betraying Kurt. Rowena retorts that once Charlie has children of her own, she’ll understand all about betrayal. When Castiel looks at Rowena curiously and questions her further, Rowena reveals that she’s Crowley’s mother. Castiel only seems mildly surprised, commenting that their being related “explains a lot”. When Cas returns to the main room, he then finds Charlie along with her research now gone. Later, Eldon Styne is bleeding badly and sitting on the ground in an alley to rest, when his phone suddenly rings. It is Eli calling him to report that he has found the red-headed girl (Charlie). Eli gives the name of the motel where Charlie is staying and Eldon agrees to meet him there. Back at the bunker, Hunter is sitting at a table in the library while Kurt has been out following Eldon’s blood trail, but returns to report that he lost him and the trail seems to have stopped abruptly. Kurt comments that Eldon revealed a lot of information during the interrogation, and Hunter adds that he’s been going through the files they have on the Styne/Frankenstein family. Hunter’s findings confirm what Eldon was saying, that the Frankenstein family has a long history of evil acts, including making money from the Black Death, and starting the Hundred Years’ War. Though Kurt is convinced that Hunter has been misleading him about what's really been going on and tempts Hunter to confess the truth. Kurt talks further about the Stynes and comments that things would be much worse if the Book of the Damned hadn’t been destroyed and they got their hands back on it. He asks Hunter for confirmation that destroying the Book was a good thing. Hunter doesn’t really respond, so Kurt continues -- telling Hunter that, according to Eldon, the Book of the Damned can’t be burned or otherwise destroyed. Kurt tells Hunter that he saw “something” burn back at the cabin, and he wants to know what it was. Before Hunter can come up with a response, his cell phone rings again. Kurt warns Hunter to not answer it or he will throw a fit on him as he tries to avoid their current conversation. Though he answers it anyway and reveals to be Castiel, calling to report that Charlie has run away. Elsewhere, it reveals that Charlie is now at a motel. She has continued trying to crack the language of the codex and finally breaks it on her own. As soon as this happens, she hears banging at the door. It is Eldon Styne demanding that Charlie give him the Book. Charlie tries to escape through the back window but shows the other Styne goon looking through her window. So she runs into the bathroom and locks the door and calls Hunter. At the bunker, Kurt is now extremely furious at Hunter. He now knows that Hunter didn’t destroy the Book and how Hunter has endangered Charlie by pulling her into his scheme and leaving her with the Book. As Kurt is railing at Hunter, he gets a call from Charlie. Hunter: Charlie? Where are you? Charlie: Um, a . . . a motel . . . t-t-the Blackbird. Hunter, someone is here. T-t-they think I have the book. Hunter: If you have the book, give it to them. Kurt: Charlie has the damn Book of the Damned?! Charlie: No, I don't have it. I, I just . . . I have my notes. I cracked the code, Hunter. Hunter: Then give them your notes, Charlie! Give them the code, whatever they're after! Kurt: (Kurt takes the phone away from Hunter) Charlie, I don't know what the hell is going on, but you need to listen to me. Give them whatever Hunter got you doing. You understand? Charlie?! Charlie: I...I can't do that. The Styne has now managed to bust down her front door and slowly makes his way in. Charlie: Kurt, I just want to let you know that...I've always loved you. This is a goodbye, Kurt. Kurt: Charlie?! No, Charlie?!?! As she hangs up, she sends an emergency email message to Hunter that delivers the solved codex, then destroys her laptop so the Stynes can’t get to it. Eldon then figures out where she is after hearing the shattering noise of her laptop. Speeding up on the road in a storm, Hunter and Kurt rush their way towards Charlie's location as Kurt is still angry at Hunter. Kurt: So, you had the book the whole time? Hunter: Kurt . . . Kurt: . . . and lied right to my face. Hunter: I thought it was our only chance to get you free of the Mark! I had to grab it back at the last minute! Kurt: I made it real clear how I felt. You ever considered that?! Hunter: Kurt, listen . . . Kurt: And then you pulled Cas into it. And Charlie?! Hunter: Charlie cares about you, Kurt. We all care about you! Kurt nods in disappointment. Eldon Styne then busts down the door where Charlie is hiding. She then bravely faces him head on and draws out a knife. The Styne then grins at her. Moments after, the duo arrives at the motel parking lot and finds the front door to Charlie’s room knocked down. They search the room which shows to be ransacked. They then find the bathroom door torn down. As they walk in, pure devistation is then shown on their face as they witness Charlie...dead on the floor with a knife driven on her side, as she was left to bleed out in a pool of blood. Kurt: Oh, god no. Charlie! Kurt falls to his knees as he emotionally breaks down and begins sobbing over her horrific death. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse